


Daddy Knows Best

by Tboy1971



Series: Words unsaid -Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018 [4]
Category: Sherlock TV
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tboy1971/pseuds/Tboy1971
Summary: Day 4 - The Abominable Bride - canonFor Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018- just a little idea based on a line in the episode.So as you can see the mature content is up. But it won’t be graphic, more implied, so didn’t want to not cover for that. I figured as this episode was a bit au, I could be a bit cheeky with the canon part.As usual- bow down to ACD for giving us Sherlock Holmes in the first place and for Mofftiss for giving us a new version to drool over.





	Daddy Knows Best

It was quite late in the evening and the fog had descended over London, engulfing the streets and ensuring people could move freely in the shadows and dark places.

Many Londoners were all too aware, of the horrors that could be perpetrated in this kind of evening.

The recent killings by the infamous Bride, a ghost committing murder, had left many men scared and worried if they were next in line. 

One man not in fear of the bride, was Sherlock Holmes. He knew it was not a supernatural event that had caused these killings, but, there were more things under heaven and earth than he knew.

Still it had been a long day and he had arrived back at his lodgings on Baker Street past 11 o’clock at night. He had sent Watson home to Mary knowing they needed time together, as this case had been consuming all their waking hours. 

Sherlock headed towards his bathroom ready to wash the cares and smog of the day away. He removed his upper coat and jacket in the hallway and put them on the coat rack.

Entering the bathroom he started to slip his braces from his shoulders, when he was greeted by the most entrancing sight. In his bath, filled with steaming hot water, was a water nymph, well that’s how it seemed to him.

Narrowing his eyes slightly and with a tilt of his head, looking down at this glorious view, whilst he continued to remove his clothing. 

Suddenly the maiden in the tub looked up and caught his eye, mesmerised by the wide chocolate brown eyes, and long dark hair wet from the water. His lovely quicksilver eyes caught a drip travelling down her slim neck, which he loved to nuzzle and kiss, towards the bosom that was floating on the cusp of the water.

Sherlock couldn’t help but lick his lips and swallow slightly from the tantalising body on display. 

Finally he spoke”Ahh, Hooper”, “Nice of you to pop by.... it’s been an exhausting day. Will you be long in the water?” 

“Holmes, yes, I felt I needed to conduct an experiment on how many bodies can fit into an average bath” she replied with a smirk and a flutter of those luscious eyes. “I mean one never knows when we may get another one of those acid serial killers, so best be prepared”. 

With a slight move of the head Sherlock looked down and replied with a raise of his right eye brow and a definite smirk on his face. “Always pays to be thorough and I do enjoy a good hands on field test myself” 

“But, how will we conduct and document our findings?” Molly asked biting her lip and looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Finally, Sherlock couldn’t take much more, quickly finishing undressing himself and enjoying Molly’s appreciation of his physique.

He started to navigate his way into the bath, Molly scooting forward, whilst Sherlock moved in behind her. 

“Oh, whilst I think on it, John let me know, he’s aware of my secret at work in the morgue” Molly added, “What do you think I should do? Do you think he will tell anyone?” continuing on she asked worriedly. “Does he know about us?”.

Sherlock pondered her questions as he took the bar of pears soup and wash cloth, to soap up and start on her smooth back. When he answered “No, John doesn’t know after all he sees but, does not observe. Besides, if and when he does raise it with me. Which he would do first, as I know, he does not think I am aware of your true self. I will handle it”.

Continuing on, as he moved from her back to her front and enjoying the feel of her under his firm hands. He stated “Just remember Molly, Daddy always knows best”.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope that worked, went back to canon for this idea.  
> Watched a lot of Sherlock this week for inspiration. What a shame!!


End file.
